


Through Words

by OracleEther



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, I'm more than a bit proud of this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleEther/pseuds/OracleEther
Summary: “Yes, and no,” Robin said, her brow drawing together in her thoughts. “I heard the voice of a woman. I think it was a memory... I heard my mother's voice.”
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Paris | Priam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Through Words

Priam lunged the training sword he held in his hand, bringing it against the side of the secured training post. His arm and back ached as he leaned his weight onto the heavy weapon. It was his mind that turned with uneasy thoughts that kept him out of bed. 

Castle Ylisse was far from quiet at this time of night, but neither was there the usual chatter and volume of familiar voices spoken during the day. The night guards spoke to themselves in shushed whispers as a means to pass the time. Taking the sword up, he made to return to his training, but something gave Priam pause; the noise of approaching footsteps.

Listening, he turned in time to see Robin passing by the courtyard door. She wore her purple longcoat, letting it drape loose over her nightdress and around her shoulders. Robin placed her arms held around herself as she walked, but it was clear to Priam that she seemed to be hiding how her body was trembling.

Priam spoke her name, keeping his tone low to not startle her. His calling went unheard by her as she moved from his sight. Leaving the training sword behind, he followed after his friend. Robin’s walking speed was deceiving, as the moment Priam entered the one room, she had already gone into another. Her rustling coat told him she wasn’t too far ahead for him to be unable to catch up.

He turned into the next corridor, slowing in his gait to see the end of coat move through the open door archway. Priam followed, stopping in awe of the small garden. Beds of flowers and rows of hedges were simple in the amount and placement of the person’s choosing. Fireflies flickered and wove through the night air, passing back and forth over the plants.

Robin had sat down on the stone bench, facing the basin and she stared at the flowing water from the vase the statue carried. Her back was to him and he approached her, gently placing his hand to her shoulder. Looking away from the statue, Robin smile tiredly at him before she shifted to move to one side of the bench, giving him room to join her. Taking the seat she offered, Priam stared in worry at her.

“Another nightmare?”

“Yes, and no,” Robin said, her brow drawing together in her thoughts. “I heard the voice of a woman. I think it was a memory... I heard my mother's voice.”

“Go on.” Priam nodded for her to continue. “What else was there?”

Robin shook her head, “It's still hazy... Maybe someone was shouting? A woman was telling me to run. We were under attack? Grima...” She huffed with an angered breath.

“Hey,” Priam said soothingly. “Don't force the memory loose.”

“I don't want to remember any more of that monster,” Robin's voice became thick. “What if I want to remember my mother? What if I'm choosing to be selfish and demanding that one memory…of her final moments, back?” She inhaled a steadying breath. “She risked everything for me--her daughter--a daughter who can't…remember her mother's own face.”

Robin's skin became flushed with color and tears showed in her eyes that went down her cheeks. Standing up to kneel in front of her, Priam waved the sleeve cuff of his loose shirt to come over his hand. He used it to carefully swipe at Robin’s face and she huffed again with a damp laugh. She reached for his covered hand, holding it to her cheek.

“This is naïve to say,” Priam seated himself back at Robin’s side and he leaned to rest his chin on the top of her hair. “but the love we know our families held toward us? When we remember that, even a little?” He placed his arm around her shoulder. “It’s as if they’ve never truly left us.”

“Priam,” Robin placed her hand under his, making his fingers splay as their palms folded together. “Do you have memories about your family?”

“I wish I could say ‘yes’ that I have many of them, but no, I don’t.” said Priam, his head still leaning on hers. “I was woken up by a recurring dream I’ve had all these years about the both of them.”

“You’ve never mentioned this,” Robin lifted her head from his shoulder to stare at him in surprise. “What happened to them? Did you have the chance to learn where it was they went?”

Raising his hand to slow her oncoming slew of questions. Priam smiled, despite the old and familiar pressure that caused his heart to sink, unseen, in his chest.

“It was no mystery as to where the two of them were going,” said Priam. “Any young and able body had been conscripted into the Ylisse-Plegia war by the, at-the-time, Exalt. …They’ve been gone for a long time.” Priam squeezed Robin’s hand as she rubbed his palm in comfort. “I guess something was in the air for me, too, tonight.”

He smiled when Robin pulled her fingers in a stronger hold to his hand. The noise of the fountain water and chirping crickets was the only sound as the two of them fell into a thoughtful silence. Robin let her head rest again on Priam’s shoulder while they stared into the garden.

_“High Deliverer. Radiant Hero.”_

Among the green and yellow glow of the fireflies, gathering glints of blue were beginning to shine at a spot in front of them. Priam came to his feet, pulling Robin to stand with him. The spirit of the divine dragon faded into view and she nodded in greeting to the both of them.

“Naga?” Robin blinked, her surprise apparent. “What’s going on? Did something happen? Is–”

“Be at peace, Robin,” Naga raised a comforting hand to her. “Your world is still safe, I swear it. I am here to deliver a message to him.” She nodded her head at Priam.

“You’ve been talking to the Divine Dragon?” Robin looked at Priam, her brow raised.

“She’s been talking to me, and I was just as surprised as you,” said Priam. “Clearly, seeing that I’m not among her chosen children.”

“No, you are–thankfully–not,” Naga replied, smiling when Robin snorted and Priam grimaced at her words. “I will jest another time, as time is running short.”

Opening her hand, Naga revealed a transparent set of stone doors. Fractures showed in the large pillars of the illusion and the light contained in the open space pulsed and waned and repeated.

“You remember the conversation we had some days back, do you not?” Naga let the projection float in front of her. “This is the state of the Outrealm Gate that the Fell Dragon arrived through. In the wake of his demise,” She inclined her head to Robin. “and with the last of his power truly fading? The doors to other worlds are vanishing and it will be some time before they open again. A long time.”

“How long do I have?” Priam asked, reaching his hand for the small visage of the gate.

“You have before the dawn comes. Today--” said Naga, ignoring Priam's irritated scoff at her word. “Unless... You have dwelled on the matter and already come to your other decision?”

“His other decision?” Robin repeated, looking at Priam curiously.

“No hesitation in putting one of your mortals on the spot, eh?” Priam shrugged as he rolled his eyes, managing to smile.

“Apologies, Priam,” Naga appeared pleased. “Revered though I am by many. I, too, choose when to show wit through words... Perhaps you should do the same?”

Priam looked from Naga to Robin, his eyes meeting hers and his heart gave a harder beat as his nerves were beginning to rise.

“You're leaving Ylisse?” Robin’s voice was level, but her words were weighed from the sadness in them.

“I considered it. For a long time.” said Priam, his hand rubbing the back of his head. "It was something I was set on doing. Seeing another world. Exploring new lands. Meeting new people, maybe friends or enemies...” He gave a short pump of his fist as he spoke. “The drive to follow through with it was so strong in my veins, but... I have a stronger--much stronger--feeling in...my heart.” Priam swallowed over the thickness that came to his throat. “And it's that I...think I have fallen...in love. With you.”

Robin set her hands on her hips, “So, you're going to risk a lifetime of great promise, glory and adventure,” She stepped closer to him. “All for and in the name of love, hm?”

“Love is it's own adventure,” Priam shrugged sheepishly and he placed his own foot forward. “and we'll be...together. If you'd like to stay with me?”

Robin hummed, the sound thoughtful as she tapped at her chin and loomed nearer. Priam leaned his face to hers, angling his head to meet Robin's own closing of the distance. From the corner of his eye, he realized that Naga was still staring. The divine dragon had her hands together and a bright smile that caused her to glow at a stronger gleam.

“Do you mind?” Priam grumbled, his brow narrowed.

“Oh,” Naga gave a small jump and she looked between them both. “Do not mind me. Please,” She waved her hand. “Proceed.”

Robin came down into a fit of giggles and she held her arms around Priam's neck to hold him close and stay upright. Naga, with the smile still on her face, vanished without any other word.

Embracing Robin, Priam lifted her as his strength took her feet off the ground. Robin laughed more, her arms holding him tight while they spun together. From afar, Naga beamed to herself, believing that the two of them would be happy for the years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of headcanon at work in this in regards to Priam's past (which I try and keep consistent as possible with general FE/and Awakening's lore) and also Robin's and I had to rewrite it from scratch memory when my previous laptop died. Naga is very fun to write, especially when she supports mortals' love lives. Happy Birthday, Priam.
> 
> Big shout-out to Lazulines for being my sounding room and helping me better mold this idea into something more concrete so it could get off the ground. Go follow her tumblr/twitter!


End file.
